


home

by chasingstarlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I couldn't resist, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlight/pseuds/chasingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one kiss can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> My spin on SoN, if he actually hadn't remembered Annabeth. I like to torture them a little bit, I know. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, I would have stolen Percy for myself. Well, if I wasn't so intimidated by Annabeth, of course.

He’s visibly stronger, eyes more focused, and it’s a look that suits him well. Striking cyan hues and dark hair only seemed to complement his build, drawing more attention to his power than he seemed to catch on. The wielding of his sword was too skilled, deliberate, too graceful to take on a Roman stance. Annabeth looked on in a manner that appeared nonchalant, pushing golden curls from her face as stormy gray eyes fixated on his fluid motions. She’d only glanced away before the battle ended with a thud, Percy’s blade grazing just beneath his chin. Annabeth had never seen him this way before; she’d known he was aware of his power, but he’d never thought to use it this way. His armor wore an unfamiliar sigil, mark of the Romans. There was something about the way the others looked toward him that seemed to give it away, though. 

He’d never seen a girl like her before -- she emanated a commanding air in quiet observation, and the tension his comrades sense as she approaches tempts them to attack, but he only takes a more relaxed stance and they step back, as if understanding his meaning. Her golden tresses cascade beautifully, spilling over to rest at the small of her back and he gets an unusual urge to snake an arm about her waist and kiss her warmly in greeting, but he doesn’t act out. Instead, he stares down at her with a furrowed brow, only to welcome the rest of her friends inside. Percy looks away from her just long enough to reassure the others.

“Let’s not be rude. Show them around. Get them some food -- I’m sure it’s been a long trip.”

The rest of them disperse beneath the weight of the golden haired girl’s stare and reassuring nod. The overwhelming attraction to her seems to suffocate him, and he looks away to keep from staring at her. His eyes grow distant, as if attempting to sift through his memory, to her dismay. She doesn’t leave with the rest of them, and a part of him was pleased about it.

“Percy.”

His brows knitted together in a bemused manner as he turned to face her, palm reaching out to rub the back of his neck.

“Yeah.”

Somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d known her, and the urge to reach out and comfort her felt like such second nature, it almost disturbed him. Instead, his gaze met the ground, as if something knew just looking at her would crumble his resolve. 

“You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

“Guess not,” he shrugged in a nonchalant way that he knew would irritate her. 

Annabeth veiled her scowl, but Percy could sense it - it was astounding how accurate he could gauge this stranger’s reactions without having to look at her face and the question was bubbling in his throat as if he couldn't wait to get the words out.

“I don’t think I’d forget a face like yours, though.”

Annabeth was hoping he wouldn’t either, but they’d reached this point, and she was on the verge of smacking the memory into him, or wrapping her arms around him. Her exasperated sigh and red rimmed hues made her turn away, and instinctively he’d gripped her arm, tugging her to him as if he’d known she wouldn’t pull away. She didn’t move, not to hug him but not to pull away either and she’d wondered if it was some kind of cruel taunt by the gods to take him from her this easily. It wounded her more than any physical pain she’d ever been in. He’d gripped tighter for a reason he couldn’t understand, and it tormented her.

When he released her, she gazed toward his viridian stare only to find it just as blank as it had been before. There was a taunt in this twisted happenstance -- resting just long enough to devour her hopes in moments and she committed this to memory, because she could never forget this kind of cruelty. He stole a glance at her, only to find a look of dismay that he’d never wanted to see again, and with her next breath, he thought she might shatter. In that moment, she looked more fragile than he could have ever anticipated, and a pang of guilt plagued his heart. He would have done anything to remember, if she would just smile.

He reached out to grasp her hand, and she idly dragged her thumb in slow circles along the back of his hand as if she wanted to bring him reassurance despite the state she was in, and somehow he knew what she didn't have to say. She loved him, and in a way he hadn't realized anyone could. He turned to her, forcing himself to reveal a hint of a smile, though it was just as wistful as her expression. 

“Maybe I’ll remember sooner than you th--”

She reaches forward, palm cupping the nape of his neck to bring him down to her, lips seeking out the warmth of his mouth, and he responds like it’s instinct, pulling her to him and intoxicating him with the taste of her lips. He snakes an arm about her waist, tugging her impossibly closer and as her palm reaches the small of his back, a surge soars through him. He shudders beneath the touch, and a plethora of images flicker beneath his lids long enough for him to understand the undeniable attraction, and the way she felt like home.

Sometimes, one kiss can change everything.

“Nice to see you too, Annabeth,” he murmurs breathlessly against her mouth.

The twinkle in her eyes makes him want to kiss her again. 

“About time, Seaweed Brain. I was starting to think I’d have to knock some sense into you.”

“You wouldn't,” he taunted. 

Before she could argue, he dips down to steal a lingering kiss, and she doesn't stop him.


End file.
